pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 3
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 03:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY DragonSpore18!!--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:39, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Block Block accomplished.--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Battle park No problem, but should it be battle park's or battle park owner's?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Jessie It's Idowhatiwantbbq. A newbie. check history.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Articles Well, it will be hard, but I am asking you to edit on the Johto League Champions character articles, to fill in those that are missing. A list can be found here. You don't have to do that, but I will appreciate it if you would. Energy ''X'' 00:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, didn't see the broken link, it is fixed. So, would you help out? Energy ''X'' 17:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd really appreciate if you could answer: yes or no? Energy ''X'' 17:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'll recommend you and several other users as nominates. There will be a vote (which shouldn't take long), and once you pass, you become a member. Off topic, you have many messages on the talk page. Do you know how to archive the talk page, or should I do it for you? Energy ''X'' 17:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Umm... You could of archived it. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 17:47, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I did it for you, since that was not archiving. Energy ''X'' 17:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you could make character pages for orphaned Pokémon pages. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Gender Uh, you do know you have to add the reference tags to confirm the gender as well? This has to be added (nevermind about the |episodesuntilevolved=). Energy ''X'' 23:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Aye, that's how it is being made. And not only for Heracross, but for any Pokémon that has its gender confirmed, whether through gender differences, a certain move (like Attract) or claimings of an character. Energy ''X'' 23:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Baccer World Cup Ok if I recreate this one?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:53, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Grovyle Should it be Grovyle (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) or Grovyle (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Locations Nothing personal, but I wanna get these two Sword of the Vale and Absentia Natural Park.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Images I saw through some of your images. So, why aren't you categorising them? Energy ''X'' 10:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Happy Independence Day! to you too!--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Message Saw your message to Kyurem147. Why don't you contact me directly and ask about it, rather than telling Kyurem to do it (as well as other things)? Energy ''X'' 23:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Gary Hey about gary's other pokemon I don't know if those needed, yes it does say has them, but there's not enough info for them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:18, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, do you have any info/images about manga? Energy ''X'' 18:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Damn. Oh well, continue with the anime, then. Energy ''X'' 18:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tags Ah, when you encounter code tag, I'd appreciate if you could change it to instead. The deal is that some Internet browsers do not support the first code tag, they don't work properly. Energy ''X'' 19:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Ash newst pokemon hi how are you i was wondering for ash newst pokemon he has shown to be able to have good stamina and ennduranc eto stay in battle that he took alot of damage by ursuring, condulker, and other porkemon even though he waas saved by the old leader of the pokemo n inn the forrest he was still in bad shaped but he still mange to ahve great battle agaimst ash and it was draw so should his personalty will say he endurable ansd great staima pokemon to be in thus team. Gian94 (talk) 16:46, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Job I've got a job for you, if you are interested. It involves anime images. Energy ''X'' 16:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :First, sign your posts with ~~~~ rather than using "unsigned" template. :About the job, it is simple. Compare Bulbapedia pictures of anime characters or Pokémon, then upload any picture that looks the same on Bulbapedia. It'd be best if you could upload over our images (with the same name, unless the names are ugly, like "250px-Masmasafsdbf.jpg" or somesuch). The categorization still applies. If you want the job, I advise you to start with pages like Ash Ketchum, Kenny (Sinnoh), Brock (anime). If you have any further questions, please, just ask. Energy ''X'' 16:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Template Mm, if it is the characters you think of, we prefer English, dub names. If none is given currently, just leave Japanese name until the episode is aired. Also, the order is alphabetically, from A to Z. Is that what you wanted to know? Energy ''X'' 16:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) You should apply for Rollback. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Template Here it is. Make sure to get the list filled in, since I have not watched the series. Energy ''X'' 07:25, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Edit Well, I made some alterations to the template (was surprised you made them). Anyway, it seems you know how to make the template, so once you make them, please tell me to review them. Energy ''X'' 20:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dray Could you create anime character pages for J's Client, Karsten and Taylor. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :You should run for Rollback since you know how to edit quite well. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 21:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) What Is the coding to score a line thought a sentence, if you do , please tell me. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 07:03, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Could you make a page For Cocoa because there is a page for her Mismagius. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:38, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Could You create Ampharos Train Crew and Mitchell character pages, please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :The reason why I sent you a message is because you great with creating anime character pages. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat It would be very important if you could come to the . Energy ''X'' 21:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Characters Hey, could you focus on creating characters' pages for season 5? Energy ''X'' 19:28, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Hm, I am curious why you and Kyurem are not inserting this important templates into minor character articles. Energy ''X'' 20:49, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Manga Ah, but the next time you are going to add manga images, you need to do these following things: *Add a source in the summary, from which manga site you got the image *Properly categorise them with Category:(arc) volume # Pokémon (moves); where (arc) is the name of the arc (Red, Green & Blue, Yellow, Gold & Silver etc.), the # is the number of the arc (1, 2 or 3, depending on the number of the arc), while moves are only in moves. For example, see here. So, if a Pokémon appeared in volume 4, you Category:Yellow volume 1 Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 14:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and watch on the links, we don't use PS codes. See how Kyurem does it with RGB, YE, RS etc. Energy ''X'' 21:24, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Er, it is meant like this. Energy ''X'' 21:44, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Manga codes Actually, hold on. I figured it might be best to change YE to YL, as YE can be often confused to JE (Johto anime). Energy ''X'' 10:39, August 28, 2014 (UTC) XY Did you know about the episode today?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:11, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Besides the episode any new pages to add?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:15, August 28, 2014 (UTC) No new pokemon either, huh?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Really where'd you hear this from? At first I didn't believe ash caught hawlucha, but he did so this might true. --Kyurem147 (talk) 21:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Manga A little curious, have you read pokemon manga before?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:20, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dragon Sorry to interrupt you in your categorizing but, could you create a category that houses all the pages that have the Construction stub on them. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Image categorisation I think you should be aware you should be aware you need to categorise all images, or, at least, ask me which category to insert. That is to say, for Japanese voice actor images, insert Category:Japanese voice actor images. Same goes for English, just change "Japanese" to "English". Could you find Better pics on the Diantha's Gardevoir page because they are pixilated and grainy. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Mega Evolution What's the news?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:52, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Bigglybuff Where did you get that name for the article? Energy ''X'' 18:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Ah, but you think those facts are true. I have never heard that Jigglypuff being called like that; must've been a user that "made" a new name for it. In any case, I doubt it is official, so it is now named as Giant Jigglypuff. Energy ''X'' 18:33, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Crawdaunt That who Team aqua agent who appeaed in Stairway to Devon is he a grunt? Should Team Aqua Agent's Crawdaunt or is still related Team Aqua's Crawduant?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:27, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Interwiki links Well, if you are going to add interwiki links, please mind to put them below categories. Plus, the other Wikis might not have all articles we do, so keep an eye out. Also, it would be better if you could put English links on Spanish wiki instead of here. And, uh, there are better projects you can participate in. Energy ''X'' 00:11, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, good. This is what makes debuts section difficult to write, for it is hard to remember a detail from previous episodes. Energy ''X'' 15:58, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Clones I don't think they're the same they died before the three were created.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:44, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Spore, but this time I thinking logically. Though they do have the same markings I don't they're same pokemon. The first starters died before fully evolved ones were created. I doesn't even say if Mewtwo revived them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Ritchie Should there be Ritchie's Spearow or Tentacool cause it says they cound his or Assunta's. Is it nesscesary?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Nah, no need. There should be just a note and that is it. Energy ''X'' 09:26, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi Dra Can you create pages for Calista and Marius please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Korrina How you know she has a machoke?--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:56, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Drag Are you planning to create Nate's Arcanine because that would be great if you are. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for doing so. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:07, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Also, can you create a page for Calista from Johto please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ultimate Weapon Hey spore I'm not one for formalities, but for a item like this that's not found on bulb or anywhere else for that matter. I think The Ultimate Weapon is more appropriate. Plus is also sounds a little more how I put makes more sense.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hmm... Spore I want to ask you one thing. You are adding category of Pokemon movie characters in many pages such as Ursula, Bertha etc. These characters only appeared in opening or endings. I don't think they deserve this category. However major movie characters such as Alice should be under this category. What do you say?--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 10:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC)